vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Missions
Please note: this is not a comprehensive list of all missions within Vendetta Online, only a rough guide. If you discover a new mission tree or have any further info on existing ones, please fill it in under the appropriate section. Training Missions These are a set of five missions that explain the rudiments of the game. New players are strongly encouraged to take them before asking for help. You must pass training III before leaving the newbie sector. Training missions stop appearing in your mission tab once you have attained a few levels. Combat Missions These missions are available to raise your Combat and Light/Heavy weapon license levels through observed combat situations by your respective nations. Beginner Combat Practice An officially-sanctioned training mission by your nation's government; go out and kill low-level bots (Collectors to be specific) for combat and weapons xp. This mission is replaced by Advanced Combat Practice once you reach Combat license 3. The rewards for Beginner Combat Practice are scheduled as follows: *5 Collector Bot Kills - 100 Combat / 55 Light Weapons / 55 Heavy Weapons *10 Collector Bot Kills - 125 Combat / 55 Light Weapons / 55 Heavy Weapons *15 Collector Bot Kills - 125 Combat / 55 Light Weapons / 55 Heavy Weapons *20 Collector Bot Kills - 150 Combat / 75 Light Weapons / 75 Heavy Weapons (After this point, only Dentek and Artemis Collectors count) *25 Collector Bot Kills - 150 Combat / 75 Light Weapons / 75 Heavy Weapons *30 Collector Bot Kills - 180 Combat / 75 Light Weapons / 75 Heavy Weapons *35 Collector Bot Kills - 180 Combat / 75 Light Weapons / 75 Heavy Weapons *40 Collector Bot Kills - 210 Combat / 100 Light Weapons / 100 Heavy Weapons (Rewards remain constant every 5 bot kills after this) Intermediate Combat Practice A mission that rewards botting killstreaks of Artemis Collectors or TyCorp Assaults. The best way to take this mission is to find a sector that has just Artemis or TyCorp and grind away. Avoid sectors where Artemis and TyCorp bots are mixed. Available at Combat license 2 only. Rewards are scheduled at the following cumulative kills: *3 Artemis Kills - 112 Combat / 52 Light Weapons / 52 Heavy Weapons *8 Artemis Kills - 200 Combat / 100 Light Weapons / 100 Heavy Weapons *16 Artemis Kills - 360 Combat / 168 Light Weapons / 168 Heavy Weapons *3 TyCorp Kills - 206 Combat / 148 Light Weapons / 148 Heavy Weapons *8 TyCorp Kills - 370 Combat / 260 Light Weapons / 260 Heavy Weapons *16 TyCorp Kills - 624 Combat / 432 Light Weapons / 432 Heavy Weapons After 16 kills the objective cycles over. Switching between Artemis and TyCorps also starts the count over. Advanced Combat Practice * An officially-sanctioned training mission by your nation's government; hunt bots (Assaults and Guardians) from a list for combat and weapons xp. This mission is available from Combat license 2 and beyond. This mission is also available in a group, with objectives scaling according to the number of players that are in the group. Within each list there is a special 'bonus' bot type which awards additional xp, and changes after the reward is claimed. Rogue Drones This is the first tree to be written collaboratively between the devs and a player. The original three missions were implemented by the devs, then Phaserlight contacted them with a request to build onto what was already in place and received the necessary information to do so. The story involves research surrounding the corruption of the Hive and possible influences causing the drones to turn against their creators. At the end of this tree the player gains access to the EC-88, the original "bus". There are multiple paths through this tree, the following is suggested as the most dynamic (no mission is consecutively repeated): Rogue Drones => More Orun Processors Needed => Dentek Processors Needed => More Dentek Processors Needed => Alternate Avenue of Inquiry => Artemis Core Sweep => Aurum Potestas Est => More Orun Processors Needed => Rogue Drone Surveillance => More Dentek Processors Needed => Research Vessel Defense => The Hive Hunters (made by the devs and Phaserlight) Help! Rogue Queen detected * The station needs you to eliminate the escorts of a rogue Queen in their system so that their bomber wing can attack. Available up to Combat level 5 at barracks stations. * Something....interesting happens if you take this in the Deneb system * If you fail this mission three times, it will disappear permanently * This mission is failed immediately if you leave the sector or die (even from the queen's explosion). In the latter case you receive no reward. (made by CrazySpence) The Gauntlet * Fight your way through 5 rounds of enemies each round with multiple waves of attack. Combat, light and heavy XP are rewarded after each round with increasing values until round 5 where you face a heavily armed Overseer. Available at level 2 through 4 at barracks stations A video of a gauntlet attempt may be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGDG92lN-sw&feature=player_detailpage#t=279s (made by CrazySpence) Search and Rescue A trade ship has been separated from its convoy in an ion storm and lost somewhere in the system, you have 45 minutes to find them. Available at Itani commercial stations. After you successfully lead the Behemoth trader back to the station you have the option of delivering a special report to an Itani monk in Divinia which initiates a further set of missions. All missions in this tree can be re-taken as many times as necessary, however your Itani standing will be affected on the level of your success or failure. Requirements are light weapons level 2 and dockable Itani faction. (made by Phaserlight) Hive Skirmish * Hive skirmishes are intense and exciting battles versus the ever expanding 'Hive' in Serco, Itani, and Greyspace. Hive skirmishes become available at Combat license 3 in systems under the influence of the dynamic Hive, and are categorized according to their size and relative difficulty. A Small Skirmish involves few ships, usually between 10 and 30 on each side A Common Skirmish is similar to a small skirmish with more ships, up to 50 or more on each side A Large Skirmish is similar to a common skirmish with over 50 ships fighting on each side A Critical Skirmish involves a friendly capital ship, many fighters, and one primary target: an enemy Hive Queen A Central Skirmish is a huge battle versus multiple Queens and the greatest of all Hive threats: the Leviathan When a Hive Skirmish is taken in a sector with an ion storm, monetary and xp rewards are quadrupled, making this special subset of missions highly profitable. In all Hive Skirmishes players are grouped together with a friendly team and given an objective such as killing the Hive Queen or a certain number of Hive bots before a given number of friendly ships are killed. As fighter ships from both sides are destroyed they are reinforced as more fighters warp into the combat sector and join the skirmish. Players who accept Hive Skirmish missions to the same sector are automatically grouped. The Leviathan and Hive Queens are protected by shields which are strengthened by the number of sectors their respective Hives control, therefore it is wise to take the smaller missions first before working up to the critical and central skirmishes. * Three different Hives may be found in the galaxy: The Seipos Hive is centered in Rhamus, and expands into Initros and Dantia The Prosus Hive is centered in Metana, and expands into Cantus and Setalli Shinas The Milanar Hive is centered in Sedina, and expands into Odia and Latos Each Hive carries unique drops, which may be used to craft items at the conquerable stations. * A useful tactic if the skirmishes become too difficult is to turbo away from the center of battle until a safe distance is reached, and allowing the Hive bots to approach one or two at a time. Also, remember to plot an escape nav route before entering the combat sector in case you need to leave in a hurry, and home nearby. Escort You accompany an NPC convoy, fending off potential threats. Rewards include modest trade and combat XP, credits determined by the sale of the goods you accompanied, and a small boost of your standing with the destination's Faction. The rewards are scaled according to the percentage of the trip you spent flying alongside the convoy. Available from Combat license 3 and on. Border Patrol * Border Patrol (BP) is a formal stage for group combat between Serco and Itani. Pilots who take this mission meet in Deneb C'10 to attempt to boom enemy pilots. Numbers between sides are evened with NPC Centurion Mk II's. When you have destroyed the requisite number of ships you are given xp and the mission ends. You can take this mission by yourself or group with others. For every person in your group the group will have to down 15 ships and will be given +1500/+1500/+1500/0/0 xp. (By yourself you are a group of one.) * Generally this is a Serco/Itani only mission for those who have at least Combat license 4. UIT pilots can take this mission, however, if they are liked by one and only one of the two waring nations. These UITs and those with insufficient combat levels will need to be invited into a BP group to participate. Any pilot who is liked by both Serco and Itan will be unable to take this mission. Hazardous Site Investigation This tree won the 2010 PCC Mission Design Contest. It is available to UIT, Serco, and Itani characters at commercial stations of their own nation (TPG commercial for the UIT) from Combat 3 and on. Depending on the character's nationality and choices different missions become available through this tree, which is currently nine missions in length plus a manufacturing mission for the Concussion Railgun. Some plots in this tree include malfunctioning automated transports, contagious cybernetic programs, the Guise, infiltrators, international espionage and the Order of Eo. (made by Phaserlight and Pizzasgood, edited by Meridian) Assassination * You are asked liquidate two 'high priority targets,' one from each enemy nation. Test Pilot Missions TPG Test Pilot * Qualifies player to fly ships that TPG places into its test-pilot program. There are three missions of increasing difficulty, the first two involve destroying waves of progressively more difficult collector bots. The third mission sends you to two sectors, in the first sector you are given three allies and must destroy ~8 artemis collectors. In the second sector a large number of dentek collectors, artemis collectors, and dentek assaults are sent after you which must be completely annihilated, however you are allowed to leave the sector to re-arm. ** Currently, there are no ships in the TPG Test Pilot program. Previous ships include the TPG Raptor. Itani Test Pilot * Completion of this mission unlocks the Valkyrie X-1. You will have to destroy, without assistance, ten ships that will come in two waves. It can be taken from Itani research stations. An update a while ago rendered this mission "rewardless" to non-Itani pilots. You can no longer get the Valkyrie X-1 through this mission due to the max standing limits imposed on other nations being set to +600 while the valkryie X-1 requires +800. Medium Risk Mining Escort After the player receives one gift in Xithricite Apothecarium, a new branch of missions become available in which the player may join Axia's Mining Escort wing, eventually earning the Extreme Drain Power Cell. Similar to "Xithricite Apothecarium", there is a repeatable mission in which the player must defend a number of mining "excursions". By successfully defending an excursion the player is allowed to continue, otherwise there is a brief period in which the mission cannot be re-taken (max 18 minutes). Depending on the player's performance in this branch (if they have received at least one extreme drain powercell and at any time completed three excursions in a row), a galaxy-wide mission called "Survey Escort" may be unlocked with similar gameplay that can be taken at any mining station. During Survey Escort there is an Easter egg where by typing "/mission status" into chat, the player receives a HUD message telling him or her how many Survey Escorts s/he has successfully completed. (made by phaserlight) Special Delivery You are asked to delivery a datapad to Gray space when you are intercepted by a mysterious NPC who requests you detour your delivery. Available at nation stations at Combat 4. (made by CrazySpence) Difficult Choices You took the first step towards the darker side of space and these missions are your tests to see if you got the guts to be a rat. Will you stay the course or will your conscience get the better of you in the end and turn you against your new brothers. Available at Corvus stations after taking a detour in Special Delivery. (made by CrazySpence) The Other side of the Universe After joining the Jallik defense force to make a few extra creds you discover that a Serco force is building in Edras and it is upto you to help hold them off. The initial mission can be found at any Itani barracks station labeled "Need creds? Join the Jallik defense force!" which will lead you to the correct mission area. Requirements are level 4 Combat, neutral Itani standing and hated by Serco . (made by CrazySpence) Hive Research You are asked to deliver a series of difficult-to-acquire hive items, and then participate in several reconnaissance and clandestine missions in order to gain access to the Centurion Superlight. Available at Corvus stations from Combat 4 and on. A Looming Threat You are asked to address a new threat from your 'ancient enemy' in a series of reconnaissance missions. Available from Combat 5 and on for Itani and Serco players only. (made by bull350) Trade Missions Trade Guild These missions ask you to trade on behalf of a faction. It is not as profitable as trading for yourself but it is a much quicker way to acquire trade xp. Faction standing will also be increased with trade missions. Generally the higher the completion payment for a mission the higher the faction standing and xp increase you will get. Some cargo moving missions are labeled '(bulk.)' This means that there are likely more widgets to move than you can ship in a single trip. Delivery * One-way cargo run. Special Delivery * Deliver a unique (non purchasable) item to its destination. Procurement * Buy widgets from another station and bring them back. You will be reimbursed. This, especially when 'bulk', is regarded as the most efficient way to raise faction standing. Retrieval * Retrieve widgets from another station and bring them back. Minerals * Mine or plunder some premium ore of the stations asking and deliver it to the station. Scrap Yard Collect scrap metal and return it to the station so they can begin a construction project. Courier Missions A number of courier missions exist in game, the first of which grants enough xp to reach Trade License 1. Further courier missions give very good credit rewards, but much less experience. Courier missions involve running special items, sometimes classified, to unique clients. Completing these missions will improve your standing with the local faction. Some courier missions must be completed before others become available. Party Errand Discreetly gather a short list of specialty items for a celebrity party being held at a Valent station. This is the beginning to a mission tree with several branches, one of which requires Serco docking rights. Aborting this mission will create a side mission which gives you one more chance. Pursuing the Valent side of this tree eventually leads to having a "pet" Valent A-3 Assault Furie robot. In Grayspace this tree involves four persistent characters ("Szu-Tiang Ralel", "Amahapta 'Crazy-Eggs' Pavlov", "Kia Wo-Nek" and "Oden Hasto") caught up in a web of interaction surrounding the trade of Heliocene Ore and Guided Missile Casings. Requirements are trade level 2 and dockable faction with Valent and Xang Xi. First, you start with the Party Errand Mission. Take a Centaur or Atlas and go to Ukari M-5. Get everything from "Szu-Tiang Ralel" and then come back to Dau N-2 (start there, preferable). Then go complete the mission and do the second one; where there are a bunch of ships arriving at the station. No combat needed, just turbo around. After this do the mission "Axia Must Die". This is tricky. Get a friend to send Axia escorts from Dau I-15. Wait in Dau E-15 and boom up the ESCORT BOTS ONLY (centurion mkiii, Vulture MkIV, Warthog Territorial Defender)! After this mission is over, thank your friend, give him cash if you like :D. Then do the 4th Mission "LAR Project: Uplink Surgery." Go to Latos N-2 and buy the stuff needed, then zoom back to Nyrius, I think. After that is over, you are free to make a Furie. Go get the items from Latos N-2, and buy from players, or farm 3 Guardian Cores. Finish the mission and you get a furie, which you can launch from Verasi C-4, for 4 hours. After the time limit is reached, the Furies explode. You can recall the Furies, to use them at a later time. (made by Phaserlight) Mining Missions Mining Tutorial This mission is available at mining stations. It explains the mining system in Vendetta Online, and gives mining xp sufficient to gain mining level 1. Prospecting Missions There are 120 Prospecting missions scattered around the universe, with an average of four missions per system. For each mission, you need to identify (with a mineral scanner) 30 asteroids containing a mineral the station chooses. Doing all 120 missions unlocks the best mining equipment. Trade Guild The trade guild includes a 'minerals' option which involves procuring certain ore that can be mined from asteroids. The Refinery Missions Gather combinations of ore to manufacture basic trade goods at mining stations, which are then delivered to either research or commercial stations. Each mission grants 400 Trade and Mining xp. After four of these missions have been completed a sixth mission, "Transparent Metal", becomes available (so long as you have not yet completed "Xithricite Refinery Introduction"). The following is a list of ores used in the mission tree: Once "Transparent Metal" is completed the player is pointed toward a further series of missions available in the Verasi star system that eventually grant access to the Extreme Drain Power Cell. Requirements are level 1 Combat, Light Weapons, and Mining licenses. (made by Phaserlight) Xithricite Apothecarium Available at Verasi I-5. The player must first complete an interview in which they mine a small quantity of Xithricite ore and return it to Verasi I-5 to be refined into XiRite Alloy. The XiRite Alloy is then to be delivered to a nearby station in Verasi. The mission then becomes repeatable with a number of "jobs" to be completed before the player is given a "gift" (Divinia Spice). The player can finish additional jobs in one mission if s/he refines and delivers the Alloy within 10 minutes. The player may continue playing "Xithricite Apothecarium", eventually earning additional gifts. After receiving three gifts, the player is told that s/he will no longer be given Divinia Spice unless s/he defeats a monster deep within the Odia system known as the Hydra. The Hydra is composed of a large number of interconnected collector bots. This final mission "Slay the Hydra!" is complete-able ten times per player. After the first completion only, the player is given 1cu of Samoflange. (made by Phaserlight) Manufacturing Missions For a list of items that can be manufactured via the mission system, please see the Manufacturing page on this wiki. Category:Game Information Category:Missions